Tempo, Welton, and Love
by JulietVargas
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is most recently known as the country of Germany but originally he was simply a clone created to watch over Feliciano Vargas. Now at a critical moment he must remember all of the promises that he made in his quest across time, and space
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note: So I actually started writing this one before any of my other hetalia fanfics but gave up on it for about a year. However...I found it not too long ago and decided to give it another try so I shall. My goal is to eventually get all of my hetalia stories that are on my computer up here so that readers can see just how many I am working on at a time and hopefully have a variety of different genres._

_Anyways that was my rant now...enjoy! Edit: I'm going to try and pick this one up again so I went through and edited what I had so far. I now give you the edited prologue.)_

Prologue: Forgotten Promise

Cold and lifeless. That's what the Italian's hand felt like in his. How long had they been lying like this? Since he had succumbed to the weariness and blood loss from the wounds Belarus had inflicted upon him. The war had not been going well lately at all. Already France, Spain, and England had been put out of commission, China and America had been captured along with some of the lesser nations like Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Poland, and Finland, and no one had heard from his Bruder in months. Who could have known that Russia was that strong? Strong enough to take on the entire world with only the help from his sisters. Strong enough to make such high demands and actually fight to see them through. He himself had failed at that in the last world war, but it seemed like Russia was well on his way to victory. Become one with Russia? Never!

...That's what Italy had said to the stronger nation's face, only in a stammered and quiet voice, but...

He gritted his teeth and looked over at the smaller nation lying beside him. Italy had made no movement since Germany had carried him to the cave and lay him down on his coat. With no bandages available, he had used his shirt to try and wrap the worst of the wounds that accursed pipe had inflicted. Gashes and immense bruises littered the nation's body, the worst of which was directly on the side of the skull where the final blow had landed before Italy was knocked unconscious, and half dead, to the floor. The only sign that the nation was still alive now, was the slight rise and fall of his chest and the occasional pained hiss of breath that escaped his lips.

Germany rubbed his thumb over the chilled flesh of Italy's hand for probably the fiftieth time, trying to get some form of reaction from his friend.

Friend? That was the understatement of the century and he could no longer deny that. A friend was someone you had a close relationship with yes, but you did not get overly close, did not have a desire to. That was how he felt around Japan. They had a mutual understanding that they were indeed friends, as they had spent a good deal of time together through the years. But...

It was different with Italy. The small, nearly helpless and hopeless, often times aggravating, refused to sleep alone...wearing not much, picky eater, loud, far too cheerful, cried too easily, always taking things one step too far...

Germany stopped his train of thought. Really it shouldn't be that easy to list off the young man's less desirable qualities. _Still, _Germany gave a slight smile and ran his thumb over the boy's hand again, _it's easy to contradict those qualities too._

His helplessness meant that he often relied on those around him, which gave the German man a feeling of being needed, a strange comfort to cling to when he wondered if anyone would really care if he was simply to disappear. The fact that Italy needed him, meant that likewise the emotional Italian would certainly notice if he disappeared.

Aggravating? To the point that Germany snapped at him and caused the smaller nation to recoil and hide. But often times, having a temporary shock from his normal stoic attitude, is exactly what the German nation needed at the time. After he broke his cool on Italy, he felt less tense, more relaxed and likewise more open. Of course he would never admit this fact to anyone.

Italy constantly crawled into his bed wearing only boxers or a loose night shirt...if that...and proceeded to cling to him in his sleep and _vee~ _lightly. The first several times he had done this, Germany had found it difficult...in fact on occasion...nearly impossible...to sleep. Gradually though...so gradually in fact that he had at first been unaware of it...Germany had begun to notice that the soft breathing beside him helped to prevent his mind from wandering onto troubling subjects. Likewise, the extra warmth had become more of a comfort and he felt strangely chilled on those rare occasions when Italy was confined to his own house by his older brother Romano. He had even gotten used to the smaller nation clinging to him on particularly cold nights, or when he suffered from a particularly distressing dream. Germany was forced to admit that the only thing he still had a bit of an issue with was the boy's attire at night and the fact that they were both men that were not related.

The nation was a picky eater...constantly making a face when offered wurst or other foods that Germany and Japan found very appetizing. But...you couldn't deny the fact that what the Italian did eat and constantly make, was rather delicious, and he was quite skilled at making it. There was just something about the pasta that the young man made which could perk up even the most depressed and lethargic group.

Loud. Oh yeah. Well at least he could easily get anyone's attention.

Far too cheerful? Actually it was his overly cheery disposition that could make the German nation smile and...on rare occasion...laugh. The enthusiastic boy could brighten up a room simply by smiling.

Cried too easily? Especially when he was being yelled at. But actually, the fact that he showed even this most embarrassing of emotions outright, just furthered his sweet innocent openness. Italy was not afraid to show his emotions to anyone and...well Germany admired him a bit for that quality.

And it was the final issue, of pushing the envelope too far, that made Germany experience several different emotions. Pure irritation, shock, embarrassment, frustration, and...hope. Because the way in which Italy pushed the envelope...had to do with their relationship. Constantly it seemed like he was giving away signs and signals that he wanted to be more. Those posters a long time back were a perfect example. Back then Germany had of course been out-rightly furious with the smaller nation for putting something like that up where anyone could see it and get the wrong idea...but...now he looked over that incident...that action of his friend...as a possibility that...maybe...just maybe...the boy harbored feelings for him, beyond those of friendship.

Like he did...

It had taken him a very long time to recognize and come to terms with his feelings. And while it still confused and disoriented him he couldn't deny it anymore...

He loved Italy. With everything he had to give.

That was the reason he couldn't stay mad at the young man for long. That was the reason why he wanted to protect him and be needed. That was the reason why he comforted the small nation whenever required. That was the reason he no longer minded the boy sleeping in his bed and clinging to him. That was the reason why he found himself longing for his warmth on those rare occasions. The reason he sometimes gave in and wrapped his arms around the nation when he suffered from night terrors.

And that was the reason why he couldn't force back the tears that came to his eyes now as he wondered if his beloved Italy lying beside him...was going to die.

He struggled against the heaviness weighing down his body as unconsciousness threatened to overtake him, and moved himself closer to the boy, reaching out a trembling hand to stroke his frozen cheek. He gritted his teeth and forced himself not to gasp in anguish as the boy let out a light moan and a hiss as he shivered in pain and curled further in on himself. Germany couldn't bear it any longer. He gathered the boy into his arms and lay his mouth against his ear.

"Please Italia...don't die."

His voice choked and he took a shaking breath through the tears pouring down his face.

"Italia I love you. Ich liebe dich. You can't die...please."

It was as his eyes were slipping closed that the voice came.

_It's time Ludwig. Remember your promises._

_~Promise~_

_Two boys lay side by side. Both blond, both blue eyed, though only one pair was open at the moment. Michael Beilschmidt looked through the blood that seeped from the slash on his forehead at Ludwig. He was certain that the boy had become a child again simply because he came to this world. Though why, he couldn't figure out and, as his time was slipping away, he didn't much care anymore. He knew now that once again he would have to entrust his precious Feli to his clone. But this time, he would make him earn his...er...her love...(how could he have forgotten that Feli was a girl in this world!)...unless time called for memories to be returned. He lay a shaking and bloody hand on the boy's forehead and whispered another promise._

"_Ludwig Beilschmidt. I once more entrust Feli Vargas to your care. And though I now remove all your previous memories, I hope that your desire to care for and protect her, will remain as it always has. I now leave you with this promise, that I shall return your memories when the time is right and the need is great. Until then, you will not remember your previous relationships, your other promises, nor your true name. As of this moment, you are my replacement in this world. The nation...of Germany."_

_His final act complete, Michael Beilschmidt, known most recently as the Holy Roman Empire, closed his eyes yet again. The wind carrying away the dust left by his body as a red eyed Prussian arrived on the scene._


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams Set 1

Ludwig sat crying on the front steps of the cabin. He knew that he had to calm down before somebody saw him but the teenager was still reeling from the shock of the car accident. How had he lost that world's Feliciano after finding him so quickly?! Was there something he could have done to prevent the accident?! He doubted it but that didn't make him feel any less guilty. But his analytical mind reminded him that he needed to move on and focus on this new world and how he fit into it. And with that thought the current required knowledge entered into his head:

He was Ludwig Beilschmidt, a 16 year old Junior in high school. His 19 year old brother Gilbert was working at this summer camp as a junior counselor. Their mother had been in a car accident and was currently in a coma in the hospital and the doctors didn't think it was likely that she would ever wake up and would most likely slip away soon. Despite this, their grandfather had told Gilbert that he couldn't ditch on the counselor position because he had already made the commitment and he further insisted that Ludwig had to go as well so that his brother could still have someone to lean on. Plus it should keep his mind off of it. The traveling magic certainly was a wonder, right down to details to explain why he should be crying in case someone noticed and asked.

And the first person to ask was the person he most wanted to see.

"Ludwig are you ok? Are you worried about your mom?"

He looked up into the eyes of this world's Feliciano. Not much different than the 15 year old in the last world, this one was 16, the same age as himself. . And his beautiful tawny brown eyes that always made Ludwig's heart skip a beat and want to melt into a puddle of devoted emotion. If the boy knew the thoughts going through his head then he might not be looking at him so comforting and warmly.

Currently Feliciano was one of his cabin mates along with Lovino, Lukas, Tino, Mathias, Berwald, Alfred, Matthew, and Kiku. All their images flashed through his head so he could recognize them when he saw them, along with things they had told him already. It was currently their fourth day at camp after all. He vaguely recognized Lukas as being the boy in the hospital that had gotten his appendix removed, in this world it appeared that it was his younger brother Emil who had and that's why he was unable to be at this teen summer camp this year, but Lukas had still been forced to come. Alfred and Matthew he recognized as being the half brothers that Arthur had been training in sorcery in the original world, though they were considerably older now. About 14. But the other members of the cabin he didn't recognize.

He must have still been crying despite his thoughts no longer being on his failure in the last world because Feliciano wrapped his arms around him and whispered softly into his ear.

"It's ok. You don't have to put on a brave face with me. Go ahead and cry if you want to. And hold on to me."

Ludwig did as instructed but not for the reasons Feliciano suspected. He wrapped his arms around this version of his beloved and began to cry harder into his shoulder, letting all his anguish over losing the last world's as well as joy at being able to hold this world's pouring out. Feliciano rubbed his back soothingly until Ludwig was finally able to get himself together and completely focus on this world.

"Danke." He said turning away from the boy not because he wanted to but because the situation and his character called for it, "Sorry for being so weak and crying all over you."

"Oh no Ludwig" Feliciano shook his head animatedly, "Loving your family is not weakness. I think it takes greater strength to actual show your emotion than to just pretend like it doesn't matter/"

Ludwig nodded. It was exactly like Feliciano to say something like that. This world's was absolutely no different.

"Hey why don't you come down to the lake with us? Toni is the lifeguard today which means that we'll have more freedom."

Another new piece of information flashed into Ludwig's mind at those words. Antonio Carriedo was the same age as his brother and the two had started to become quite good friends along with Francis, one of the junior cooks. And something blush worthy came into his mind then. Last night he, Feliciano, Alfred and Matthew had decided to go down to see the moonlight on the lake and they had discovered the boat house light still on. When they had crept up and peeped through the slightly open door they had seen Antonio and Lovino making out. Feliciano had been shocked but had barely been able to contain his giggle and Ludwig had had to clamp a hand around his mouth while the group had fled away quickly before they could be discovered. Feliciano explained when they got back to the cabin that Antonio used to go to the same high school as them and had been head over heels for Lovino a couple of months after the twins started Freshmen year. Given what they had just seen, apparently Lovino now returned those feelings.

The traveling magic really left nothing that could be potentially useful information out. Ludwig now had blackmail to keep Lovino from trying to get in the way when he started a relationship with this world's Feliciano. If the boy wanted that kind of a relationship that is. He wasn't entirely certain if all of them would. What would he do if he encountered one that didn't?

Keep his promise. That was what he must do. Keep his promise and keep searching.

~*Dreams*~

Ludwig stood in the pouring rain once more. This rain didn't burn but it was still unpleasant to be out in without an umbrella, but it was exactly this reason that he was out in an empty field in the downpour. There was no way that people would go for a random stroll out here in such a storm. He shivered and rubbed his shoulders, conscious that the rain was forcing his hair to fall out of the tidy pulled back style that he preferred. But Feliciano always laughed and said that his hair looked better and more natural falling down over his forehead and neck. He looked around the field expectantly. His _secret _boyfriend was late, not that that wasn't unusual but it still always made him feel uneasy. In the last world it had been because...No! He couldn't let his thoughts travel on that memory! That world was past, this world and this Feliciano were present. The fact that he was a 17 year old again should have made this easier. Yes he was a 17 year old with all the experience and memories of a middle aged man. How many worlds had he been in now? And he had yet to live to be an old man with Feliciano? And it looked like this world wasn't going to break that streak. As seniors in high school, Feliciano was very afraid of what people might do if they found out about their relationship. That was why they could only meet in secret every so often. But they would soon run out of rainstorms when it approached the beginning of summer. What was Feliciano planning on doing then? That's what Ludwig was worried about. That once the possibility of secrecy was considerably threatened, the young man would become scared and want to end their relationship rather than get caught. And when that happened...what was he supposed to do?

Keep his promise.

Ludwig sighed and looked around the clearing again, feeling relief as the figure came running across the soaked ground towards him.

"Ludwig." Feliciano cried in happiness and threw himself into the other's open arms, "Sorry! So sorry I'm late but Lovi caught me the first time I tried to just sneak out of the house so I had to wait until a little later when he wasn't paying attention!"

Ludwig rubbed his boyfriend's shivering shoulders and led the way under some trees.

"Why didn't you just make a reasonable excuse?"

Feliciano blinked and ran a hand through his hair laughing.

"Oh yeah I kinda didn't think about that possibility."

Ludwig let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Feliciano."

"I would be upset if you didn't." the young man laughed teasingly and threw his arms around the tall blond again, "After all, you're pretty much always on my mind."

Ludwig blushed furiously at that and turned his head away, as always, out of show rather than want.

"Kiss me Ludwig." Feliciano leaned up towards him, "We only have probably an hour together today before I have to leave so please make it worth the downpour."

Ludwig's blush went further but he turned his head back and captured his boyfriend's lips greedily. If Feliciano wanted him to make this time worth it, then hell if he wasn't going to oblige him!

~*Dreams*~

The airship sailed easily above the clouds and Ludwig stood at the railing outside of the giant ballroom where so much laughter and talking were going on, not to mention dancing, which he was horrible at. Never in any of the many worlds he had been to had he learned how to dance well. He frankly sucked at it! And the commotion of all those flighty young women coming up to him with their governess chaperones, hoping to catch the dashing and rich son of the Beilschmidt plane manufacturers. His family had built the airship he was currently traveling on. And since his brother had denounced the inheritance and gone off on his crazy travels and Roderich and his fiancé Elizaveta had gone down on a ship attacked by pirates, Ludwig had become the sole heir to the company. And this was the reason why all those young women were ignoring practically every other available young man onboard and throwing themselves in his path whenever they could. Well he was sick of it! There was only one person he was interested in. The one that he had finally located after about five unsuccessful flights on one of his family's aircraft.

In this world where art was actually appreciated and artists were actually quite wealthy, Feliciano Vargas was the son of a very famous artist and had inherited that gift and had become quite a popular artist himself. He was currently traveling across seas on the airship to visit Lovino and Antonio and try to convince Lovino to accept Antonio's offer of marriage. That whole situation was beginning to become so familiar to Ludwig that he could almost predict how it would play out by now. He still held a strong hope that he would still be present to see it though. If the past few days were any indication then he was well on his way to doing just that.

"Ludwig are you ok?"

He turned around to see Feliciano walking across the deck towards him. He sighed and nodded. In character as always before turning back to stare out at the dark night sky and clouds passing by them.

"Those girls are just really starting to bother me."

Feliciano laughed and joined him in leaning against the railing.

"Some of them aren't so bad." He grinned, "They're all quite beautiful and great dancers."

Typical Feliciano, happy to flirt as usual.

"Which would make it less uncomfortable if I could dance." Ludwig sighed.

Feliciano let out a shocked gasp.

"You can't dance?! And you didn't tell me that a few days ago so I could have fixed that?!"

"Are you suggesting you teach me?" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Feliciano smiled and nodded.

"I could have given you a private lesson before now. Maybe in that empty piano room? We could have pulled down the window shade in the door and locked it so that we wouldn't be disturbed. I suppose we could still do that, but...we are running out of days in which it would matter for you to know."

"You don't think I will dance again on future flights?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

Feliciano shrugged.

"Your family may own an airship but I don't think you like traveling much. I have this sneaky suspicion that you've been waiting for someone to show up on board."

Ludwig caught his breath but didn't turn to look at him.

"I'll take that as confirmation. And...have you found them?"

Now Ludwig did look. Strait into those tawny brown eyes that he never stopped adoring no matter how many times they closed forever on him.

"Yes." He said barely above a whisper.

Feliciano smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I'm glad. Then after I teach you, never dance with anyone but me. Promise?"

"Yes." Ludwig whispered again and was the one to instigate the kiss this time.

(AN: Woohoo finally picked this one back up again and finished another chapter! Two years late is better than never!)


	3. Chapter 3

_Rescued_

Germany's eyes struggled open as he heard talking nearby, and this time he was aware that it wasn't part of the faded dream. His first awareness next to the voices was that he was quite comfortable, covered by a blanket with his head resting on a pillow and his body...well at least it was a mattress and not the hard stone ground he had passed out on. The second was that another bed was in the area with him with a figure tucked under those blankets. A figure with a cloth bandage wrapped around their skull. The bandage was white except for in certain sections where dark blood had stained.

Italy!

Germany got up hurriedly and immediately fell back shakily onto his bed.

"Whoa take it easy amigo." Spain limped into the room leaning heavily on the wall to catch his breath and clutch at his stomach.

"Don't give people advice when you won't follow it yourself bastardo." Romano came in behind him and slung Spain's arm over his shoulders to lead him firmly back out of the room, "You stay put." He called back over his shoulder to Germany, "You're not strong enough to get up yet. Hungary and Canada will come check on you soon."

Germany wanted to argue but his head was beginning to swim and he lay back down with a defeated groan. But he did stay turned in the direction of Italy. The country's face was still so pale and deathly looking. There was a beeping machine on the other side of the bed that must be monitoring the unconscious country's vitals through the wires attached to his arm.

"Italia." He whispered feeling tears come to his eyes, "If only things could be like those characters in my dreams."

Ludwig and Feliciano had looked so exactly like him and Italy that it had been frightening, but of course those were just dreams. Creations by his mind using his feelings for the other country as fodder to create and fuel them. They weren't real, though they seemed to have an entire back story of their own.

He tried to stop thinking about them and instead focus on the present. It appeared that he and Italy had been rescued by those still managing to resist Russia and had been taken to some sort of recovery hospital where Spain at least had been recovering from nearly being killed. He wondered if this was where England and France were as well, and possibly others that he thought had been killed or captured by Russia. Could his brother be here?

"Glad to see you're awake Germany." Canada sighed and ran a hand through his silvery blond hair, "Hungary is going to bring you some food so that should hopefully help you start to recover your strength. In the meantime you need to rest and try not to let worries invade your mind."

"That's not very easy when my brother has been captured and my best friend is..." he took a breath and tried to force the tears back so Canada wouldn't see, "dying."

"Not yet" Canada shook his head, "He's severely hurt and the damage and loss of blood has caused him to not be able to wake up anytime soon. But he's not dying. We're really hoping it will stay that way."

Germany swallowed the lump in his throat and couldn't keep the tears back now as he cried from relief.

"Thank god."

Canada smiled tiredly and nodded.

"Yes Denmark, Sweden, and Norway weren't sure what to expect when they came across you two lying still in that cave with lots of blood on both of you, but they immediately got you back here for us to tend to. We put you in the same room because we figured that you wouldn't want to wake up separated from Italy, since you were clutching to him so tightly."

Germany blushed but didn't care.

"Thank you Canada. I think I probably would have had a panic attack if I had woken up without him near."

Canada nodded and smiled knowingly.

"You're not the only one. Do you know how much medicine we've gone through trying to sedate England? I swear he can't even stand for more than a minute and yet he insists that he's going to infiltrate Russia's land and get America back!"

The quiet country chuckled and shook his head.

"That's what they call love I suppose. I've personally never experienced it, but I think this war is causing that to come out in several others. Seychelles and Romano especially, since the ones they care about did have a brush with death."

Germany just nodded. He didn't really want to talk about that right now, though he was sure that Canada, and probably most of the others, suspected his feelings for Italy now. But it appeared that he wasn't the only one. It was most likely France that Seychelles was staying close to. And it appeared that Romano was keeping a close eye on Spain despite his brother also being hurt and in critical condition. Maybe that's why he was, because Spain at least was conscious and being near him was probably a comfort to Romano in this difficult time, and helped keep his mind off his brother's situation. He could understand the way the older Italian must be feeling with two people he deeply cared about being in a dangerous situation as well. He needed something to take his mind off of it as well.

"Canada...I know I'm not supposed to let worries affect me while I recover but I have to know...how are things going with the war?"

Canada sighed again and ran a hand over his eyes. From the deep bags Germany could see under them it appeared that the country hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Not restful at least.

"We've managed to make a good strike back thanks to the Nordics. They even were able to recover Finland! But apart from that we've also lost another country to Russia's side. South Korea. And Switzerland is hurt now as well. And the two of you as well so...our fighting force is slowly growing thin. And it's worse with our human troupes fighting against the enemy human troupes. So much loss of life. So much devastation on the whole world."

Canada shook his head and Germany could see the exhausted tears welling up there.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold out honestly. But for now we're at least safe in this secret underground recovery station."

"A bunker?"

"Basically. But a very nice one. As you can see," he gestured at Italy's area, "we have some technological medical equipment that makes things easier on us."

"What would really make things easy on us would be if we got Estonia out of there and used him to our advantage. With his computer skills on our side who knows what we could hack into on the enemy side!" Hungary spoke with a tired smile as she entered through the separating curtain with a tray of food.

"That would be a good idea if we could manage another rescue mission at the moment. Remember they got Finland quite by accident since he just happened to be trying to escape through the same area they decided to attack, so they were able to aid him in getting out." Canada sighed.

"A good thing too or he certainly wouldn't have made it on his own. Do you know that I found Sweden passed out from exhaustion with his head resting on Finland's hand? It was really cute and I wish I could have taken a picture but I was needed elsewhere and I didn't have the energy to go back afterwards. And now I'm here." She sighed and tried to smile at Germany, "I'm glad you're awake. This should help you start to recover your strength. Eat and then rest."

They waited to see if Germany could managed to eat on his own before they said they would come back for the tray and empty plate, left some pain pills on the middle bedside table if he needed them, checked on Italy's monitor and then left.

Germany ate what he could before exhaustion got the better of him and he placed the tray at the end of his bed before collapsing into needed sleep again.

(AN: Short, chapter is short! Oh well...the dreams are the more fun part of this story to write anyways)


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams Set 2

Ludwig was once more walking on the deck of an airship but unlike the other world, he was now a crew member rather than a passenger. For the night, his duties were over so he was planning on heading to the crow's nest.

"And where are you heading off to so assuredly?" Gilbert grinned as they passed each other on the deck.

"Crow's nest" Ludwig stated. As a senior member of the crew, he was obliged to answer all questions his brother posed to him.

"I thought Feliciano had lookout duty tonight?" Gilbert blinked.

Ludwig nodded again and Gilbert's grin grew wider.

"Ah I see." He winked, "Well don't impede him in his duties too much Bruder, remember the safety of the ship is important too. Though you're probably not thinking of that at all at the moment." He chuckled and continued on his way shaking his head.

Ludwig sighed and just continued on his way as well. He entered the small cabin with the ladder that led up to the crow's nest and stopped briefly before the first rung. He checked his coat pockets to make sure the items were still fine and then began to climb. When his head hit the trap door at the top he tapped out the signal they had worked out. 2 firm taps followed by a brief tap and another firm tap, then a pause followed by two firm taps. _It's me_.

The door lifted upwards and he stepped up into the Plexiglas lookout box and moved forward as far as he could go so the door could be lowered into place once more. When he heard it clang shut he turned around and was instantly wrapped into a tight hug.

"What a surprise!" Feliciano laughed, "I expected you to be asleep since you feel it's important to be able to handle your duties the best."

"I found myself worried about how you would handle this assignment and therefore unable to."

Lies of course. He had planned on this visit ever since he found out that Feliciano had been assigned to the crow's nest for the night. Why wouldn't he have, ever since the boy had been assigned to the same ship as him he had wanted to spend every second together, when other duties didn't get in the way of course. And since they had crossed the line from friends to lovers, much to his relief given the previous world, their time together was even more precious and needed for him to keep his sanity.

Feliciano laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"It's not like this is my first time with this assignment you know."

"I do." Ludwig smiled, "But I came to stay with you those other two times as well remember?"

Feliciano smiled.

"How could I forget? We shared our first kiss here."

Ludwig's face heated up and he nodded turning away. Partially from effect and partially because after that he had let his feelings and strong desire get the better of him and things in their relationship had escalated quite quickly. He hadn't realized that watching a version of the one he loved marry another would harm him much more deeply than having him die. But apparently it had because after Feliciano had accepted him in this world there hadn't been much time before...

He blushed again and Feliciano smiled also blushing and wrapped his arms more gently around his neck to look up into his face.

"Are you thinking about that other night shortly after?"

Ludwig blushed again and nodded. It hadn't been his first time but it had been when he wasn't entirely in control of himself since his emotions were running wild. Besides it had been this Feliciano's so it had hurt the smaller boy far more than it should have and he deeply regretted that.

As if he could read his thoughts Feliciano sighed and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"If I hadn't wanted it too, then I would have tried as best I could to make you stop."

Ludwig sighed and shivered, meeting the other's gaze.

"That still doesn't excuse my being so rough and demanding. I hurt you, and for that I'm truly sorry."

Feliciano sighed as well and kissed him again.

"All right I'll accept the apology for that, but never regret what we did. All right? Never."

Ludwig shook his head and kissed back this time. They stayed that way for a few moments before Ludwig seemed to realize where they were and he cut it off.

"You're supposed to be watching the skies for trouble."

Feliciano groaned but nodded and turned back around.

"Fine, I'll watch but don't leave yet ok?"

Ludwig smiled and settled down in the single chair, pulling the other boy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Feliciano leaned back against his chest a bit but dutifully kept his eyes on the sky. The sky was peaceful around them and the stars seemed closer than ever. Ludwig hoped for many more nights like this in the future. Hopefully several of those would be spent on the ground outside of a home they would share together. Hopefully, he wasn't destined for more heartbreak any time soon. He sighed as painful memories of past worlds drifted through his head and he clutched his present Feliciano tighter, inhaling his scent deeply so it could drive the horrible thoughts out of his head.

"I love you." he whispered so softly that he didn't think the other would hear but he caught the slight catch of breath and tensing of the body he held.

Feliciano didn't turn around but his hands squeezed Ludwig's arms wrapped around him tightly.

"That's the first time you've said that."

Ludwig inhaled sharply uncertain of what was coming next. It was one thing to let the desires and hormones of two young crewman to lead them into acts such as theirs, another thing entirely to actually harbor sincere feelings for each other. He wasn't certain how this Feliciano would handle the proposed change. But after what he had experienced in the previous world he was not at all ready to just brush this moment aside.

"And what's your reply?" he whispered.

Feliciano was silent for a few moments before he pointed a finger up.

"That's my favorite star. I always said that I would only ever share it with the one I wanted to be closest to. The one I loved."

The confession was round-about and special. To Feliciano, actions spoke louder than words, and never in any of the worlds Ludwig had gone to had Feliciano said "I love you" directly the first time. It was something that set him apart, and one of the things that had made Ludwig overstep his responsibility and fall completely in love in his world. The first world. A world where promises were made, and he was all too happy to keep those promises, no matter the emotional toll it took on him nearly every time.

He felt tears threatening at his eyes and to stop them falling he buried his face against Feliciano's neck as he whispered yet again.

"That's a truly beautiful star. Thank you for choosing me to share it with."

_Thank you for loving me too._

~*Dreams*~

"Oh look Ludwig, a shooting star!" Feliciano exclaimed, pointing out the window.

Ludwig turned around from where he was preparing their dinner. A night breeze came through the window and ruffled Feliciano's hair and shirt, the only thing he was wearing. Ludwig hadn't realized that until just now and despite his thoughts immediately racing through their usual thoughts, _god that's hot, I want to touch him more right now, _he also panicked a bit.

"Feliciano, come away from the window. The bottom is below your knees. People can see you...um...like that."

Feliciano just laughed and leaned farther out the window, closing his eyes and shouting out into the night.

"I wish Ludwig and I could stay like this forever. I wish Ludwig and I could stay like this forever. I wish Ludwig and I could stay like this forever!"

Ludwig couldn't stop from laughing but he ran over and pulled him back in hurriedly and shut the window. Closing the blinds as well.

"That's enough. You may not care about showing yourself and shouting everything to the world, but I do."

"Aww, want to keep me your little secret do you?"

Ludwig blushed and turned away, as usual out of show.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Feliciano laughed and forced him to look at him before kissing him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Pushing his half clothed body against Ludwig's.

"Yeah I know. But it's kinda fun to think that you want to keep me all to yourself. I like it."

Ludwig sighed and smiled.

"You're ridiculous, do you know that?"

"Of course." Feliciano laughed and leaned his head back, "Life's no fun otherwise. And have you ever heard of a non-ridiculous artist?"

"None that come to mind." Ludwig admitted and kissed his cheek, "But then there are many artists that I have never even heard of so my references to go off of are not very complete."

"Ch" Feliciano groaned, "Would you stop making everything so analytical?"

It was Ludwig's turn to chuckle a bit.

"I'm a scientist. It comes with the territory."

Feliciano groaned again and closed his eyes and Ludwig studied him for a few moments, assuming the other man's thoughts were probably thinking of things to say in response, or just science in general. Ludwig knew that Feliciano found science boring and couldn't understand his fascination with it. The slightly older man preferred the world of the imagination to the actual world around him. The only thing he seemed to appreciate about the scientific world was Ludwig himself. Suddenly Feliciano's body reacted in a way that made both of them look at each other.

"What exactly were you just thinking about?" Ludwig asked, his voice deep and suspicious.

"Anatomy." Feliciano responded breathlessly.

The food could wait.

~*Dreams*~

Feliciano was gone from the bed when he awoke the following morning. Ludwig had known he would be but that didn't make it hurt any less. The magic that kept Feliciano human only lasted for 24 hours at a time and it had been midnight of the previous day that he had showed up at Ludwig's doorstep and tapped lightly to be let in. Neither of them had gotten much sleep that night so last night Ludwig had insisted they just sleep, holding on to each other. It had felt like the old days before their relationship had escalated to being completely physical whenever Feliciano gained the manage and found time to slip away from his duties. Neither Felciano's family nor his brother knew about the relationship between them. Gilbert didn't even know that Ludwig had seen a mermaid to begin with. They were just a myth in the kingdom. Only Ludwig and the prince of the castle knew that it was no myth. Only Ludwig and Prince Mathias had met and formed a bond with one of them. Only they knew that the one they cared about and spent the occasional 24 hours with was not just a mere human.

Ludwig sighed and got out of bed to dress for the day. He was needed in the bakery with Bella, but first he wanted to stop by the secret pool. There was just the faintest possibility that Feliciano would be there waiting for him with his usual apology.

He had thought right.

"Ludwig, sorry. You were sleeping peacefully so I didn't want to wake you." Feliciano swam over to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself out onto the rocks. The water on his auburn hair gleamed in the rising sun and the colors of the dawn reflected on the scales of his red-orange tail.

"Next time just do." Ludwig sighed and came over to sit on the rock beside him, "I don't mind. I would rather know that you're going than wake up to find you gone."

Feliciano bit his lip and raised Ludwig's hands to it to place a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

"I will. It's as painful for me to have to leave you though, I'm always afraid that if I see you looking at me having to leave so sadly, I won't be able to do it."

"And then you'll turn back into a mermaid like that one time and I'll have to rush you to the sea before you dry out." Ludwig responded, "Something I don't want to repeat again so I won't let you stay longer than you can. Don't worry."

Feliciano laughed and nodded.

"Yeah that wasn't a very pleasant experience. I felt like a fish out of water."

"You were a fish out of water." Ludwig responded, resting his chin in his hand and just staring at the young merman.

Feliciano laughed again and leaned his head against the young man's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to check on me Ludwig." He raised his head and kissed the human. A salty kiss that tasted of the sea as well as Feliciano's natural exotic flavor.

"Now you'd better hurry to the bakery before Bella scolds you and Nathanial just stares at you in displeasure."

Ludwig nodded and got up as Feliciano slipped back into the water, with only his head reappearing above the surface.

"Until later then." Ludwig nodded and hopped down from the rocks, not looking back even though he really wanted to. He knew that Feliciano would be waving at him and trying to smile despite feeling the sadness they both felt at parting.

The way he _always _felt at parting.

_Please. _He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. _Please give me more time with him in this world than in the last._


End file.
